Scars,I care too much
by slytherinqt
Summary: Throughout their secret affair they've been having since 7th year at Hogwarts,Montague trys to warn Angelina about the dangers of being on a losing side during the war,and like the stubborn Gryff she is she ignores and meets her sad sad end.please review!


**Papa Roach**

**Scars –A songfic by Slytherin$Chic & PiratexGirl Enterprises.**

**Disclaimer:I donot own any recognizable situations or characters that are mentioned in the Harry Potter Books,J.k Rowling does.I also don't own the song, Scars is by Papa Roach not me. SO if you wanna sue then my nig you better recognize cuz i aint tryna get paid. ENJOY! and review after **

One night in his 7th year Montague was patrolling the halls for the younger years that shouldn't have been out that late. As he strode back and forth in the same hallway he had been in for hours, he heard a faint crying sound down the corridors. He saw a black silhouette of a...girl. "Johnson?" Angelina was on the floor knees to her chest, and her head bent down with her hands over her face. She looked up and tried to wipe the tears before he came close enough to see but it was too late. He knew exactly why she was crying. It happened to be that Angelina Johnson was a pureblood witch and her parents' deatheaters; they wanted her to join them soon. His parents-who were close friends to the Johnson's-told him. And for some odd and unknown reason he didn't feel like being the mean Slytherin boy he was to her every other day.He bent down next to her. "Johnson it's for the best, the dark lord is the better choice, Potter will lose and if you're on his side your gonna go down too-is that what you want?" Angelina just looked up at him with those pained brown eyes of hers, and suddenly he just had the urge to hold her. So he did he pulled her up from the ground with one strong arm and wrapped her into an embrace and for once that tough girl façade was gone as she cried into the nook of Montague's neck. He didn't understand why he was being so damn kind, but for the past year he had been feeling these strange feelings for her...like love? No, no, no he pushed the thought from his head and didn't try to understand those feelings. He kept those feelings buried somewhere in his head...that was until tonight. She looked up from his neck and that's when he understood what he was feeling. She stared into his black orbs for a moment, unaware he had leaned closer to her face. "Thanks Alex but I've already made my choice." He looked down at her. "You know your a very stubborn witch." She smiled...actually smiled-and at him! "Yes I know,but thats how its ment to be I'm a Gryffindork remember." He nodded and gave her a soft smile back. "Yea...but your my favorite Gryffindork."Then he took the plunge and kissed her. It was a long, passionate and rough kiss.And at that moment he realized she was the girl he wanted to spend his life with and that he loved and cared about Angelina Johnson. He realized it wasn't healthy at all to care about her so much if she ended up on the wrong side, but at that moment when they're lips came together as one he didn't give a damn in the world...and that's how it became so wrong.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
**

That was 3 years ago. Now he was in the present sitting on his Italian silk couch in his beautiful mansion getting piss drunk at the fact she was still out there but he couldn't fully have her. The war was still here, and until Voldemort or Harry died would continue. Yes she came over and they made love thousands of countless times, but he wanted her to actually stay, be his wife, and have his children. He felt rage towards her just thinking about it ; she was the only woman who could induce theses feelings within him and him ,being a softy for her but never admitting to it, played these little games and in the end he just ended up letting her hurt him.There was also the fact of sides. Being on different teams it was so hard to keep this charade up. But still ,they continued to do it anyways.They knew all the horrible things that could happen if they were found out,but thats how it is when your in love,when your with that person nothing else matters,almost like you two are the only ones who exist.Still ,though he loved her, he just needed to be alone right now.

He climbed the long staircase trying to make it to his warm bedroom without tripping down a step and killing himself. When he stood in the doorway he could see that someone had been here, the huge porcelain window had been opened and the curtains were flapping gently in the wind.. It wasn't open before...or was it? He couldn't really tell he was drunker than an Irishmen at the moment. As he strode over to close it he stopped dead in his tracks seeing a curvy dark figure spread out on his bed stopped him, it was her, she had been waiting for him up here, naked... "Montague." Her voice was so soft and pleasant, and he wanted to so very badly go and lay with her on the bed and make love, but his drunkenness told him different-it told him he should be angry for what she did and still does to him. When she got up off the bed and walked over and kissed the corner of his mouth gently he turned away." Get out woman; you've caused me and yourself enough grief." He scowled.

**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is **

[Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  


She smiled unaware of how serious he was. "Ooo,I like this game, Monty."She giggled and got to her knees undoing his belt buckle.He was a bit irritated with her little nickname for him and really wanted to tell her to stop but it was begginning to get really difficult for him to tell her no as she slid his pants down,his boxers following them.She looked up into those dark blue almost black eyes of his and smiled.He felt as though he would melt."You can be the big bad Slytherin,and I'll be the helpless little Gryff that has finally given into lust and temptation." "Angel no-"Just as he was about to stop her he felt her warm welcoming mouth on him,her soft tongue swirling around him and then he could do nothing more than moan.The little sense he had decided to hell with his drunken P.O.V.It felt so good,so why not? He instantly hardened in her mouth and he felt her grin. She sucked and licked a bit more,pulling him in and out of her mouth and then Montague came. She was a little suprised but swallowed the thick white liquid with no hesitation and licked her lips. "You taste divine."She whispered. Montague couldn't take it any longer.He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.They passionately kissed all the way to the bed. He dropped her on it rougly and took off whatever remaining clothes he had on. Then practically pouncing on her he drove himself into her. Angelina didn't say but something felt different about this time. Usually Montague was fast,but he still had that hint of gentleness. Now all she could sense was anger.The way he pounded into her was like madness,and it hurt like hell ,but she didn't say a word except her moans of ,"Montague." and the occasional ,"I love you." But he said nothing in return his eyes were shut tight and he was sweating profusely. The headboard creaked the whole night as he violently thrust in and out of her. Angelina felt her climax coming and so did Montague,she embraced his body so tightly that there would be no space between them.Then they both came together screaming one another's names into the night.They both collapsed back onto the bed and as he held her in his strong arms he felt her body shaking against him. "Angel-did I hurt you?" Angelina kissed his forehead and smoothed his matted black hair away from his sweat covered-face. "Only a little,but I'm ok." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.She pulled away,then out of the blue she brought it up. "Are you angry babe?" "What?-No."He said softly. But she could tell his eyes were betraying the words he spoke. "Is it about Fred,because we broke up a weeks ago." Montague turned away from her. "Its not about anything so stop talking about it and leave it be."He said defensively. She grabbed his arm. "I'm not stupid,so stop being a prick and tell me." He sighed deeply. "There isn't anything I have to say." He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower,leaving her alone.

As he scrubbed the smell and taste of sex from his body and hair he couldn't help but curse at the way his Angel knew him so well. Just as he moved to scrub his back the glass shower door opened and she came in and joined him wrapping her arms around him hugging his midsection.He sighed he didn't feel like talking about all this bullshit with her. She kissed his naked back as the water ran over both their bodies. He was suprised that she stayed so silent. "You can speak to me when your ready,"was the only thing she said. They showered with eachother for what seemed like hours. He scrubbed her back with the sweet pomegrante-scented soap.And she scrubbed his. She shampoed his dark hair and ran her hands through it thinking about how happy she was only she had the privilege to do this. When they were finished he wrapped a big dark green towel-typical for a former Slytherin-around the two of them. She dressed quickly.And Montague tied the towel around his waist in no hurry."You have to be somewhere?" She nodded her head. "Yea,an Order meeting." Montague sighed deeply and she knew to be prepared for another one of his speeches..."Angelina why! Why are you on their side yet you know The Dark Lord will win!" She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I'm not in the mood and I have to be there right now so goodbye Alex."

She cast her gaze down to the floor her silky raven hair falling into her face concentrating on apparation. She waved her wand and was just about to apparate when he grabbed her with full force and turned her to face him. "You don't understand, Potter isn't going to win, you're on the wrong side, your going to die if you don't betray them." She angrily snatched her self from his grasp."At least I'll die the honest way,at least I'm not a murderer!"She screamed. At that point he lowered his head she had gone to far. "Alex...I'm sorry,but you know I can't." He didn't say a word but turned away as she apparated away.

**I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand **

[Chorus  


It had been 3 months since she left and every night since, after the deatheater meetings and rallies, he got himself drunk, he was feeling more pain than any cruciatus curse could have caused. He loved her; she was his reason to live. But he decided, fuck it, she didn't want his help even when she knows Harry Potter's downfall is just around the fucking corner. She can fix herself.

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself **

Another month passed and he found himself at one of the deatheater rallies, in a village that was occupied with tents for the Quidditch Championship games. Montague was feeling worse than usual, he didn't know what was wrong but he could feel something incredibly bad was going to happen. As he shouted Avada Kedavra at every mudblood, blood-traitor, and half-blood, he was watching everything that was going on around him. Tents on fire, people dropping dead, that eerily green glowing mark in the sky, and Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint (He didn't need to see their faces to know it was them he could tell by the animosity in their voices and those glinting demon eyes) about to rape some poor innocent girl...WAIT! He ran and hid in a dark alley and watched Marcus, Draco, and the familiar looking girl it was hard to tell who she was with half her face covered in darkness. "Well, well, well.Look what we have here Malfoy a blood-traitor. Say don't we know this one?" Marcus asked grinning wildly. "My, my I think your right Flint. Angelina Johnson is it?" Montague froze, he could no longer hear screams of others, the blazing fires, or the maniacal laughter of other deatheaters, he could only hear the conversation between the three of them. Angelina kicked at the both of them but Draco got on top of her lower body immobilizing her bottom half. "I heard you and that filthy muggleborn Quidditch Player on the Tornadoes team, Wilston Fernslord, were fucking,in the daily prophet. Its a shame we murdered the poor trash-"Angelina had fury burning in her eyes. "So I'm sure if a blood-traitor as yourself has no problem fucking with filth like him we can arrange something also?" Angelina just spat in his face and tried to escape again but Marcus caught her by her long ponytail and laughed. "Not so fast blood-traitor, we have some business to attend to." Montague watched in horror as they tugged her pants off ripped her underwear off and raped her.

Angelina's P.O.V

_I won't scream. That's what they want me to do._

She thought differently once Marcus roughly back-handed her when she tried to shield her body, and pushed his robes aside to continue pressing himself into her. Tears streamed down her brown cheeks and she tried to stay calm, but how could she, she had no wand, she was defenseless. And while Marcus laughed wickedly slapping Angelina around, Draco tugged her jacket and shirt off, filling her up, kissing her naked breasts. She felt so weak, if only she had her wand she could- "Scream bitch! Why won't you scream?!?" Marcus interrupted her thoughts. He punched her and before everything went black she saw Montague rushing over. 

Regular P.O.V

Montague didn't know what he was waiting for but as he watched them rape her for a while something came over him, the fury of hell flooded his mind and he ran from the alley towards them and screamed ,"Avada Kedavra!"At Marcus and before Draco had time to react he pointed his wand and screamed it at him too, quickly he dragged Angelina out from under Marcus' dead body and threw a put a quick fire jinx on their bodies so they would not be identified. He dragged an unconscious Angelina with him back into the dark alleyway so no attention was drawn on them, even though the other deatheaters were more preoccupied with terrorizing mud bloods then what they were doing.

He threw his cloak around her naked body, rubbed her damp raven-black hair out of her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. This was exactly what he had tried to save her from, but it was too late. He felt her wrist to check if she had a pulse, it was faint. The beatings that the two deatheaters inflicted on her were too brutal. She had blood running down her temple, her lips were purple and swollen, and she had dark bruises on her stomach and other places... At that moment Montague had no doubt he loved her for he had never cried in his entire life and here he was his cheek pressed to hers, tears gliding down his pale cheeks.She opened her eyes slowly and stirred. She saw the tears cascading down his pale cheeks and wiped the away with the back of her hand wearily."Don worry baby."She said in a rasped voice. "It won't be so bad without me..." He kissed her forehead. "Don't say that-you won't die-you can't." She smiled. "Its time-now,promise me you won't blame yourself,you tried to tell me...but you just couldn't save me from this fate.Anything you wanna say while we're here,say it babe,I'll be going soon..." Montague only thought of one thing. "If your going to leave me,leave as my wife."She gave him a warm smile. "Sure romeo I'd love to...but technically we're only engaged without a minister or church to wed us." He stroked her hair lovingly and smiled down sadly shaking his head. "We don't need a goddamn thing for you to be my wife,I love you and thats that." She laughed softly but stopped in the middle of it choking back weakly. "Thats my Monty always saying,to hell with things!...oh and before I leave...I love you too."She gave one last sad smile and then her eyes had shut for the final time.Montague sat there for a while,completely broken, he reduced to tears. After a while of mourning he got up and looked down at her lifeless figure with his cloak still around her. He didn't want to but he had to leave her there. When he emerged from the alleyway he could see all his fellow deatheaters retreating since more order members had come and outnumbered them.Very quickly he sent up a red spark with his wand so that someone would find her and apparated away from the scene.

**I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life **

**[Chorus x2**

A month later she was still in his dreams,her long raven-black hair twirling arouond her face as she fell down an endless black hole.This night in particular was the most heart-breaking.He dreamt of the night she died when Marcus and Draco were raping her over and over it wouldn't end until he couldn't take it anymore and woke up screaming, submerged in sweat.There was only one thing that calmed his nerves.So he thought about going for a walk.He got up pulled on some clothes and a robe and decided to take a trip to the local graveyard that was placed in the middle of the town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked through the graveyard searchig for the name he was sure to find and he stopped at one unique grave that had a beautiful Angel statue towering above it. Engraved on the greying stone below it was: Here lies Angelina Lauryn Juliet Johnson,a dedicated friend,a loving daughter and sister and a brave soldier who was one of many to die in the still ongoing war defending what she believed in.Montague nodded his head in agreement."Only one thing missing."He said to himself taking out a small red velvet box,he layed the ring box down by the headstone on top of the fresh mounds of dirt and took out his wand whispering an incantation:"_Inscriptino insinuat." _To the engravement he added : And the most understanding,kind,patient,and loving wife a man could ever have. And at the bottom of it was small heart with a flower wrapped around it."There,its perfect." He put a preservation charm on it so that no matter what no one could destroy or hurt the resting place in anyway. Then he at that moment knew he would finally be at peace,no nightmares,images,nothing. Thats what Angelina wanted for him after all,to be guilt-free So now he could move on and once in a while look back and remember that one,special woman who gave him a heart.

**(AN:My first complete fanfic ,hope u liked it.Please review peoples,it will help me out alot if I know whats good about it and whats wrong with it.I need constructive critisism,please!!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
